<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【米露】夏之门，冬之窗/The Door into Summer and Winter by Lushimatsu</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23431219">【米露】夏之门，冬之窗/The Door into Summer and Winter</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lushimatsu/pseuds/Lushimatsu'>Lushimatsu</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hetalia: Axis Powers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Domestic, Angst, Awkward Crush, Bittersweet Ending, Christmas, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 10:48:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,712</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23431219</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lushimatsu/pseuds/Lushimatsu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>阿尔弗雷德在1991年的秋天遇见了伊万‧布拉金斯基，一个苏联人——他们花了三个月成为朋友，在圣诞节的那天，他从没想过告别来的如此突然。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>America/Russia (Hetalia)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【米露】夏之门，冬之窗/The Door into Summer and Winter</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>◎主冷战互攻偏米露，人设/伪国设。</p><p>◎人物属于本家、OOC属于我；架空、私设有，微史向。</p><p>◎意义不明的剧情请注意，不算刀也不算糖(大概)。</p><p>◎旧文补档，原本是苏解纪念。</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>1.</p><p>纽约的冬天不算漫长，寒冷程度却不输其他更高纬的城市。叶子落光了的树枝孤零零承受雪的重量——在路边的树每一个无非都是这个样子——冬天总是萧瑟、单调、毫无生机，这也是为什么阿尔弗雷德如此讨厌冬天，对于年轻气盛的大男孩来说下雪的麻烦总是大于它的美丽。</p><p>"它就快倒了"望着竖立在窗前的路木，指尖轻敲着窗缘，洁白的木制窗框已经有些年纪，黑黄色的腐蚀痕迹让它看起来不怎么可以令人放心的压在上头，可阿而弗雷德不在意，即使窗框已经因重量发出刺耳的抗议声他也不为所动。</p><p>他从不是个会静下细心观赏风景的人，并非不懂得欣赏与美，而是因为想做的事情太多了——以至于有些时候他只是匆匆的瞥过一眼而不做停留。</p><p>他不习惯在脑里不断回忆过去，也不喜欢像是老人一般在心里碎念。</p><p>可是现在他却像是毫无生气的木偶，望着树木放空，脑里不断拨放着从前每年圣诞节的惊喜——在他还小的时候亚瑟总是会绞尽脑汁给他不同的体验，马修有时也会联合着弗朗西斯计画将圣诞夜打造成温馨的家庭之夜(尽管他们之中有几位根本称不上有血缘关系，而且这项计画总是在亚瑟端出亲手制作的料理时不攻自破)——但从去年起，但就发现自己好像没再那么喜欢圣诞节了。</p><p>"就像那个离去的冬天一样。"思绪稍微停顿，他换了个姿势再次靠在窗边，缓缓闭上了眼。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>2.</p><p>那是个平凡无奇的九月，新的学期开始，初秋的气温已经开始转凉。阿尔弗雷德边跑边后悔着自己没有多带一条围巾，早已超过正常时间到校的他站在教室门前考虑着自己应该悄悄溜进去还是光明正大阔步的同时，他几乎是带着惊恐的表情看着门从里头大力拉开。</p><p>「想必你一定就是琼斯同学吧?」教授的表情没有任何波澜，一股浓重的年代香水味随着对方靠近越像实体的缠了上来，皱着眉不着痕迹的后退了两步，阿尔弗雷德发誓他当下绝对没有被这个中年女子的浓妆吓到愣住，「看在今天是第一天的份上我就不和你计较，但是非常可惜的是你只能坐在那一个剩下的位子，可以吗?」</p><p>点头示意自己明白，他侧身像是逃跑般的迅速坐到空位上，等坐稳后才发现一旁的学生手撑着头，视线固定在他的侧脸上。</p><p>"留学生?"不怎么惊讶的大方望向对方，对方的五官相较本地人都更加突出——让他想起前阵子弗朗西斯介绍给他的东欧女孩，可眼前男子带着笑意而微微眯起的罕见紫色眼瞳却比那个女孩的蓝瞳好看的多，对方并不因为被发现而退缩，反而嘴角勾起了好看的弧度——正值两学期制的开端，转学生在这时期到来并不是什么奇怪的事，可会直直盯着一个不曾相识的美国人看就不是什么普遍的现象，更何况他看起来和他的年纪并不一致。</p><p>似乎是感受到了阿尔弗雷德不善隐藏的尴尬——他的表情简直就像是看见了过期三年未丢、还在冰箱里静静待着的牛奶——东欧人便没有再冲着他笑，将注意力转回讲台上正喋喋不休的教授，就如同方才什么也没发生一般。</p><p>「...阿尔弗雷德同学?你在听吗?」后知后觉的发现众多视线落在自己身上，依旧站在讲台上的教授冲着他笑，阿尔弗雷德垂下眼帘，好似知错了的含糊地回应，他像是鼓起莫大勇气般的再次望向隔壁，迎上一双如同在发光的紫罗兰色眼眸，对方眼底依旧带着笑意，而嘴角勾起的弧度看得出他正毫不掩饰的笑着——阿尔弗雷德有一瞬间觉得他肯定是出现了错觉，要不然怎么会觉得那双眼睛里头映着与那紫色薰衣草相对的金黄向日葵?</p><p>收回视线，他不着痕迹的叹了口气——那个嘴角勾起的淡笑、双眸望向自己的方式、瞳孔里头蕴藏的讯息，阿尔弗雷德都如同曾经见过般的熟悉，却又有一股说不上来的违和感——不该是这样的，他在心底如此默念。</p><p> </p><p>然而这就是他们的初次见面。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>3.</p><p>当阿尔弗雷德将整箱的行李搬进宿舍时太阳已经落下，他用好不容易空出的左手打开电灯，毫不意外的看见右侧床铺旁放着几箱私人物品，他挑了眉，看起来对方很有原则。</p><p>身为本地人却坚持住校的他没有什么特别的理由，不想那么早出家门前往学校算是其中之一，由于他的生活起居几乎都是远在英国的表哥支出，家里除了自己以外也不会有其他人——撇除有些时候会从加拿大回来探望他的马修——或许是出自于喜爱热闹的心情，他好不容易申请到了仅剩的一间双人合宿。</p><p> </p><p>「伊万...布拉金斯基?」把行李做了简单分类后，阿尔弗雷德可以说是闲得发慌，望向了对方摆放在书桌上的私人证件，他用三秒衡量了偷看他人隐私的严重性，最后还是选择翻开那本红色到有些刺眼的护照。当照片映入眼帘时，他可见的愣了一下，那张脸他前几天才看过，那双眼睛即使隔着照片也还是亮的不可思议。</p><p>「我想窥视他人隐私可能不太礼貌，是吧?」连反应的时间都没有，阿尔弗雷德猛回过头就发现护照的主人正笑着望着自己，对方看似不在意的挑了眉，打量的眼神毫不掩饰，「我叫做伊万‧布拉金斯基，是与你共用同一间房的俄罗斯人——虽然我想你已经知道了。」虽然带有一些不受控的卷舌音，但伊万的英文比阿尔弗雷德想得流利许多。</p><p>「若是让你感受到被冒犯...我很抱歉。」他不着痕迹的将护照阖上，让出一条路让对方可以走到书桌边的路，可伊万依旧环着手臂靠着门框，像是听见什么笑话般的笑了出来，「少来，你才没有。」</p><p> </p><p>可能是对方的语气过于肯定与决断，又或是对方的回应让他有些呆滞，抑或是这样的对话实在是熟悉的过份，阿尔弗雷德并不像平常那样反驳，他只是站在那儿，看着对方带着笑意的紫色眼睛眨了又眨。</p><p> </p><p>「别这种表情，我并不在意你的行为。」走到阿尔弗雷德的面前，他冲着对方再次勾起了嘴角，转身将随意丢在桌上的护照收起来，「这很像是你的风格，琼斯。」</p><p>"我的风格?"阿尔弗雷德并没有开口将自己的疑问表达出来，也没有去思考为何对方像是十分了解他的如此开口，他像是做错事的孩子般站在原地，一语不发。</p><p>再次笑了出来，伊万这次没有对阿而弗雷德的行动做出评价，他朝对方瞥了一眼，便专心于从行李中拿出必需品。</p><p> </p><p>其实和阿尔弗德雷所想的不一样，伊万并非不好相处，而是俄罗斯人习惯的表达方式过于含蓄及内敛，他总是要让一大圈才能理解对方到底想表达什么，在这同时他们的对话又中断了许久。</p><p>经过了几个礼拜的相处后，他终于学会先开启话题，并坚持着一个原则:不反驳——其实他们比想像中的还要相反，即使是在开放的90年代，阿尔弗雷德还是不怎么能谅解伊万那一个在白令海峡另一端的家乡，他们曾为此争论过，想当然最终什么也没讨论出来——这也是学会聆听的一个好机会，太快对一句话做出评论只会为他们好不容易建立起来的关系出现裂缝——至少阿尔弗雷德是这么想的，他可不想一天到晚和室友吵架。</p><p>「我是共产主义者没错，但说是无神论者不太正确。」在阿尔弗雷德第三十次开口问他的信仰时，伊万终于放下手中的书本，声音都带了些不耐烦，「那是我『现在』的信仰，耶和华也『曾经』是。」看对方不怎么理解的样子，伊万耸耸肩，也没有想再解释的意愿。</p><p> </p><p>「那...你为什么会来到纽约?」转了话锋，阿尔弗雷德托着下巴盯着对方，蓝色的眼眸在伊万身上来回打转，最终被盯着的人就像放弃挣扎般的开口:「我大部分时间——至少前二十年是——都生活在俄罗斯，我的母亲很早就将我托给阿姨照顾——她嫁给了一个美国人，她觉得苏联已经撑不久了，所以也一起把我带到这里。」垂下眼眸，他无声的轻叹，「这里很不错，但，你知道的，家总是会比外地好个几倍——即使那里什么都没有。」</p><p>「...所以你会想回去吗?你的家人在那等你?」沉默半晌，阿尔弗雷德斟酌了话语，最终提出的问句却滑稽的引人发笑，「当然——我的姊妹还在那里。」他也真的笑了出来，可双眸里头却带着其他更加复杂、难以读懂的情绪。</p><p> </p><p>又经过几次问答，阿尔弗雷德才得知伊万有一个表姊及表妹、姊姊冬妮娅目前在乌克兰的核灾区担任护士——出生于基辅，她比伊万年长五岁——根据伊万的形容，她富有爱心、坚持、坚强，当时还年幼的她便担下照顾自己与妹妹的重担；妹妹娜塔莉亚是个舞者，她曾经在莫斯科大剧院表演过，「她很有才华，那对表演者来说是一个殊荣、更是一种肯定。」提到这一点时伊万忍不住露出了笑容。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>4.</p><p>秋天走得很快，等到阿尔弗雷德回过神时纽约已经步入了标准的冬季，数不清到底因为大雪而有几天没出门的他百般无聊盯着伊万织围巾的动作，起初他惊讶于对方会做这样的手艺——毕竟单看外貌，他并不像是会这么做的人。当然，这也让他想起亚瑟的兴趣其中之一也是刺绣——拉拢了身上的毛毯，正想开口的他却发现对方勾起了嘴角。</p><p> </p><p>「也许有一天，我会离开。」伊万看似心不在焉的望着某处，针线的动作也因此停了下来，或许是房内的暖气让他昏昏欲睡，也可能是身上的毛毯过于厚重，以至于他全身上下散发着不符合严寒冬日的悠闲，反而更像是沐浴在夏日午后的阳光之下，「去寻找那一扇通往夏天的门。」这怎么都不像是一个来自苏/联的唯物主义者会说出的话，可却像是伊万‧布拉金斯基这个俄/罗/斯人的作风。紫色的眼眸重新对焦在阿尔弗雷德的脸上，在后者看起来，此刻他好看的眼睛却不带有光泽。</p><p>阿尔弗雷德望着他，而视线已经转到窗上的伊万就像不在意般凝视着窗外，好似窗外的花园还绽放着他钟爱的大片金黄，可实际上那里什么也没有——花圃在几天前被撤走了——雪无声的落下，那里只有令人感到失望的一片雪白。</p><p>「是吗。」阿尔弗雷德回应道，伊万总是如此难以捉摸——相处了近三个月，他已经对对方的说话方式见怪不怪——他也没有想去质疑或反驳对方所说的话，那仅会挑起纷争——或许他会好奇，但问出口也是之后的事了。</p><p>「你不问我为什么吗?」他收回固定在窗外的视线，手上的针线又开始动作。</p><p>「那你会告诉我吗?」换了个姿势，把已经有些发麻的双腿伸直，阿尔弗雷德把眼镜摘了下来，有些酸涩的眼睛抗议着休息。</p><p>「...不会，你还真了解我。」露出了笑容，但在阿尔弗雷德的眼中，此刻伊万的笑容却模糊的不真切，好似他曾经在哪一个下雪的日子见过一般，眼前温和的紫色也随着记忆染上了些许的赤赭色。</p><p> </p><p>——就像是现在如果不伸出手将他抓住的话，下一秒伊万就会如同泡沫消失在自己的眼前。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>5.</p><p>最后他们订下了圣诞节的庆祝计画，除了因没有情人可以过节以至于只能和室友一起这点让阿尔弗雷德有些无法释怀，其他的部分就算称不上完美也有标准以上。</p><p>其实伊万一开始对这件事有些排斥，原因是他们并不庆祝12月25日——在1月7日的节日更加重要及盛大，即使那已经偏向庆祝新年而不是基督的生日。</p><p>「那又有什么关系?看看满街的装饰品!我们也可以在宿舍里用一棵圣诞树——当然是小型的——然后一起看电视剧通霄，不错吧?」或许是阿尔弗雷德的情绪太过激扬，也有可能是那双平时如海的蓝色眼眸突然变得清澈，伊万回过神来时已经答应下来——就连后续他补上的「一起喝一大罐可乐」也来不及反驳。</p><p> </p><p>其实他应该开口的，但是他没有；或许阿尔弗雷德早该知道的，但他没有让他知道。</p><p>"若是论自私的话，我还是更爱自己一点吧。"露出苦笑，他靠在门框上静静望着阿尔弗雷德手舞足蹈的样子，就跟一开始他们成为室友那天一样。</p><p> </p><p>——那一天是一九九一年的十二月二十四号。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>6.</p><p>阿尔弗雷德在早上和他确定会比较晚回来后就开始着手准备要给对方的惊喜，他好不容易从认识的花店那弄来一束伊万最喜欢的向日葵——就算他觉得在圣诞节送出向日葵很奇怪——考虑了一下后决定再买一个花瓶，把它放在最显眼的地方。</p><p>然后他又花了一整个下午把圣诞树安装好——为此他还特地找了隔壁房的德国人和义大利人帮忙——等他放上最顶端的星星时，已经晚上七点了。</p><p>小心翼翼的避开堆在地上的礼物盒，阿尔弗雷德发誓他从未那么期待和一个人过圣诞节——即使他与那个人只相识短短三个月左右的时间，但他们俩人之间却不像是初识之人的相处方式，反而像是认识许久的冤家或是相互针对已久的损友。</p><p> </p><p>那是什么样的感觉?阿尔弗雷德也不清楚，十九岁的人生从未经历过的事情还是多到数不清，他也想过自己是不是喜欢上对方，但那像是言情小说中才会出现的剧情也忍不住使他翻了个白眼。</p><p> </p><p>或许是下午的过度劳动，当时针走到数字8时阿尔弗雷德就有些犯困，忍住睡意随手拿了一本伊万平常看的书好不容易撑到九点，却迟迟不见早就应该回来的人。</p><p> </p><p>——最终，过了午夜十二点，伊万依旧没有出现。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>7.</p><p>在那之后，伊万就像是人间蒸发般的消失，过了几天后有个自称是伊万阿姨的人来将他的东西收走，阿尔弗雷德趁她不注意的时候留下了伊万总是放在口袋里的锤镰胸章。</p><p>「那是我的信仰，就算现在它有些站不住脚。」望着胸章，对方前几天所说过的话还言犹在耳，左手不自觉的紧握了伊万为他织的围巾——准确上来说并不是「特地」为他织的，照伊万的说法，这只是个织坏的失败品——只剩下一人份物品的双人和宿看起来有些孤寂，阿尔弗雷德就像是身在逐渐加温的水中却不自知的青蛙，才后知后觉的发现事实已经改变，眼眶也不经酸涩的落下眼泪。</p><p> </p><p>这到底是什么样的感情?或许他早就已经有个底，可是当对方离去时他才真正明了那个困扰他的情绪究竟代表着什么——终究还是太迟了。</p><p> </p><p>从那天起，阿尔弗雷德也开始寻找那一扇可以通往冬天的窗，期望可以再次见到伊万‧布拉金斯基，也期望可以把那未尽之言彻底的表达出来。</p><p> </p><p>"说不定这样，我也能回到那一个冬天，问问那该死的俄国佬为什么没有回来。"</p><p>——然后和他说我爱他。</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>*后记*</p><p>前面的量和后面不成正比(。</p><p>相信我，这和我一开始构想的又不是同一个东西了xxx<br/>原本想尝试翻译风，但实际上我的时间不够(加上我懒)所以失败了hhh</p><p>大致上的构想是这样的:<br/>夏之门→露露想回到那个夏天是因为819(苏解前奏)但那是即使回去也不一定能改变的事，这也是他们的未尽之言。<br/>冬之窗→让阿米回到露露无法赴约的那个冬天(12/25)，顺便表白(?)</p><p>露露什么都知道，但他因为不希望米难过所以选择什么都不说；米什么都不知道，所以他直到最后一刻都还是期望着露露回来...大概是这样。</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>